the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Alchemical Materials
Abomination's Musk (12) = No one really wants to know how you got this. Acid (6) = Highly corrosive chemical that eats through most things. Aluminum (2) = Basic metal, pretty common. Amber (14) = Fossilized tree sap. Antimatter (35) = Very rare and ''extremely ''dangerous substance. Archangel Wings (37) = The wings of an actual Archangel. Archangel Wings Adept (13) = The wing feathers of an Archangel Adept. Barbarian Hammer (13) = Hammers created from the Kenosis of Barbarian Adepts. Brimstone = Also known as Sulfur, this chemical compound is found around Hellgates and areas where infernal rituals have been performed. Carbon (6) = The same substance in your pencil, when put under the right conditions, forms into a diamond. Champion's Blessing (9) = The strength of a Champion Adept, conferred as a blessing, written down in order to preserve it. Cheese (4) = Delicious diary substance, don't underestimate its influence. Chosen's Luck (9) = A lucky item such as a rabbit's foot or prayer card, kept by a Chosen Adept. Chrono Scar (23) = A wound in the time-space continuum, normally caused by excessive teleportation. Clay (4) = The first man was said to be fashioned by God from clay, also historically linked with the making of Golem. Corsair's Hate (10) = A hate worn by a Corsair Adept. Courtesan's Lipstick (10) = Lipstick used by a Courtesan Adept. Cosmetics (3) = Women's makeup materials. Takes time to use. Lots of time. Creator's Gift (12) = A tool given by another Creator Adept as a gift. Crusader Cloth (10) = Cloth worn by a Crusader Adept in the heat of battle. Dark Matter (28) = A type of matter different from what the visible eye can see, very rare and hard to get. Damascus Steel (11) = Special metal made and employed by Assassin Adepts. Data (4) = Binary information, like that found on all computers. Held in a dizzying array of formats. Demon Hide (25) = Hide from a Greater Demon or similar Infernal creature. At night, sounds of the damned screaming are said to be heard faintly in the distance around this object. Destroyer's Blessing (11) = The written form of a blessing given by a Destroyer Adept. Diamond (20) = Rarest of all gems, extremely hard and sharp when cut just so. Dinosaur Bone (27) = The fossilized remains of a prehistoric beast. Disciple's Touch (7) = An item affected by a Disciple's abilities. Dog Fur (4) = Fur of any canine. Dragon's Teeth (35) = Very rare, Dragon's Teeth grants primordial power: chaos, supernatural power, beast, fire, ancient power. Electromagnetism (3) = Electricity, common enough in the modern age. Emerald (16) = Rare and beautiful green gems. Essene's Tome (11) = A history book or journal kept by an Essene while on his 'travels.' Exorcist's Grimiore (24) = A book containing the many true names of Greater Demons. Exorcist Crucifix (11) = Crucifix used in an exorcism. Fallen's Serpent (13) = The supernatural pet of a Fallen, usually taken after the Fallen was slain in combat. Fanatic's Favorite Stick of Dynamite (11) = An explosive device which was favored by the Fanatic Adept who kept it. Feldspar (4) = Basic rock type found in nature. Fey Wings (11) = Wings of a Fey creature. Fire (3) = Open flame, not too hard to get comparatively. Frost (5) = Naturally occurring frost, chilly yet strangely invigorating. Fulgurite (16) = Oddly shaped lumps of sand fused into solid rock by lightning strikes. Naturally occurring. Glue (3) = Handy for making some things stick to other things. Gold (9) = A unique metal that does not rust or decay, historically associated with immortality and kingship. Grave Soil (3) = What do you think you are, a Resurrectionist or something? Gravity (5) = Condensed gravity, very entertaining for guests but be careful. Griffon Feather (27) = The tail or wing feather of a Griffon. Guitar, Acoustic (8) = Youth ministers ain't got nothing on you. Guitar, Electric (7) = Real angels don't have harps, they play guitars. Healer's Anatomy Book (4) = A copy of something like Gray's Anatomy kept by a Healer Adept. Herald's Banner (12) = A banner or sign used by a Herald Adept. Holy Cloth (7) = Cloth normally taken from the clothes of a holy person: healing, protection, exorcism. Holy Flame (8) = Flames that are blessed or burn off of sacred oils. Flame of a Firebringer, etc. Human Brain (15) = An entire brain taken from a man or woman. Now when someone tells the Creator they've lost their mind, the Creator can honestly say they have a spare! Hunting Rifle (12) = A hunting rifle kept and used by, you guessed it, a Hunter Adept. Immortal's Antique (12) = An antique owned for some time by an Immortal Adept. Impact Crater (6) = A crater, usually fist shaped, made by a Throne in the heat of battle. Indwelt's Energies (19) = A battery filled with energy taken from an Indwelt Adept while he was "open," the energies are quite peculiar in that for some time after being taken, they continue to self-generate more power? Inky Shadows (8) = Supernatural shadow objects created by Acolyte Adepts. Innocent's Portrait (14) = Portrait of an Innocent, capturing their beauty and goodness. Inquisitor's Cloak (5) = Jet-black cloak worn by an Inquisitor Adept. Don't mind the dried blood... Judge's Gavel (8) = Gavel used by a Judge Adept when deciding on a verdict. King's Ring (8) = Ring worn by a King Adept, especially while he was leading people. Lava Rock (11) = Cooled lava, obviously found around volcanoes. Leprosy (8) = An item such as cloth or phial that contains contaminations from a Leper Adept. Lightning Bolt (18) = Lightning harnessed from a storm. Magdalena Prayers (5) = Prayer objects like cards or rosaries used by a Magdalena Adept. Magnet (13) = Metal that produces a powerful electromagnetic field. Good for entertainment and around-the-house kind of stuff. Martyr's Blood (8) = Blood shed by a Martyr Adept while performing his duties. Monastic's Cowl (7) = A hood worn by a Monastic Adept. Outcast's Skin (6) = The discarded skin of an Outcast Adept. Bizarre. Painting, Classical (13) = A wonderful work of art, it really inspires someone. Painting, Modernist (10) = Interesting but gives one a headache after awhile. Penitent's Tears (9) = Tears shed by a Penitent Adept while in battle. Philosopher's Ramblings (8) = The written ramblings of a Philosopher Adept while on one of their 'trips.' Plasma (13) = Neither liquid nor solid nor gas, this energized substance is quite handy. Plastic (5) = People make their entire living off figuring out new and innovative ways to use plastics. Prodigy's Insights (8) = The written insights of a Prodigy Adept. Said to grant greater intelligence. Prophet's Warnings (8) = The written or recorded warnings of a Prophet Adept. Remnant's Knife (9) = A sharpened stone knife made by a Remnant Adept. Resurrectionist's Scythe (14) = A Resurrectionist Adept's Scythe, jet-black and made of supernatural metal. Rubber (6) = Comes in handy for all sorts of things: shock absorption, tires, insulation, etc. Sand Stone (5) = Sand compressed over time into hard rock. Shark Tooth (9) = The teeth of a shark. Prehistoric shark teeth are worth more. Saint's Blessing (12) = A written blessing from a Saint Adept. Shield (12) = A shield, material or energy-based, generated by a Shield Adept and maintained through the powers of a Creator. -Steel (15) = Incredibly hard metal. Sunlight (1) = Light from the Earth's sun. Sushi (3) = Delicacy from the far east. Tar (4) = Very sticky, don't get stuck in it. Teleportation Echo (14) = Items that have gone through a teleporter's wormhole repeatedly. Most often the discarded hair or clothing of a Traveler Adept. Textiles (7) = Simple dyed cloth and other primitive manufacturing items. Titanium (17) = So far the strongest single-metal type known to (secular) man. Trickster's Paw (4) = The paw print of a Trickster Adept from when he was in his canine form. It is said that staying around several such paw prints will result in mild hallucinations. Unicorn Horn (26) = A very rare item and very valuable. Just don't tell the Innocents or they might get upset. Unknown Object (8) = Item worn by an Unknown Adept for some time. The object itself is now able to cause bizarre twists of fate and turns of events. Like other objects on this list made from associations with Adept, it is a Holy Relic. Unseen Jacket (7) = A jacket or similar article of clothing worn by an Unseen Adept. Uranium (16) = Highly radioactive material, extremely dangerous! Vampyre Blood (22) = The blood of a Vampyre, whatever you do, don't drink it! Watchmen's Gift (9) = Strange and unusual items given by Watchmen Adepts as gifts. Be careful, some of them perform odd functions or have been known to vanish into nothing right before an Adept's eyes! Water (1) = Just add oxygen and hydrogen. Werewolf Blood (25) = The blood of a Werewolf. Pretty straight forward. Witch's Brew (6) = Potions and other chemicals from a witch. Not really sure what to do with it? Witch's Broom (6) = I dare you to ride it. Zealot's Sandals (14) = Shoes worn by a Zealot of 15th Degree: super speed, resistance to wind burn, resistance to friction.